Animalistic: The Rat
by laasirena
Summary: "Your secret is your prisoner, which if let loose it will make you its prisoner." Growing up, Rosabell Aurora Volkov was never spared the truth. She always knew how her father died, why her uncle was in prison, and what caused her mother to kill herself. Meaning she had no innocence to spare by the time she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's her third year
1. ANIMALISTIC

CAUTION: violent themes,

sexual references, swearing,

alcohol and american pride

COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS, EVENTS, SETTINGS ETC. The marvelous and fantastic J.K. Rowling has all the rights as well as Warner Bros Studio.

All original characters are mine. I am in no way associated with the creators or owners of any previously mentioned, copyrights, material.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN 

(HARRY POTTER X OC)


	2. October 31, 1981

October 31, 1981

Piscataquis County, Maine, United States of America

In 1930, the governor of Maine, one Percival P. Baxter, purchased 6,000 miles of wild land.

He did so in remembrance of his childhood spent within the woods of Maine. Within a year, the governor had donated his land upon the demand that the forest be kept wild. Every year after that, Baxter purchased more land as he began to piece together his perfect, wild puzzle. Over many years, what was once 6,000 miles of land and one tall peak, soon became 209,437 acres with over 40 peaks and ridges.

True to the request of Baxter, the land has remained wild. So wild, that a werewolf had made his own home within the depths of the forest. With no one the wiser.

This werewolf was more than a feral beast with a bloodlust. No, he was a man in hiding. Which explained why the forest was filled with loud howls every full moon, but no creature had ever caught sight of the oversized wolf-man.

For every other day of the month, the wolf was a man. A tall, thin man with beautiful hazel eyes that shined like honey and dark auburn hair that hung down to his shoulders. One would even call the raised skin of the claw marks on his face, beautiful. The scars of a horrible ordeal in which he saved a loved one, but was left the victim.

His is physically beauty complimented his inner beauty. The man was kind, giving, and loyal without a doubt. It was because of his loyalty that caused him to join his brother on a dangerous mission. It was because of his pure of heart that caused him to sacrifice himself. It was because of his selflessness that he shoved his brother out of the way at the exact moment a werewolf lunged for the kill.

Ivan Volkov was a great man who was cursed to live life as a werewolf.

The young man had been living in the vast forest of Maine for six months. He left behind his small family in the depths of an ongoing war. Although harsh, Ivan believed it best to remove himself from the pain his family felt every day. During the war, the Volkov's had lost so much. All he was left with was an older brother, a beautiful sister-in-law, and a young niece. Even his brothers wife was only left with a twin brother and disgraced cousins.

Ivan's entire family was destroyed fighting against the Dark side – and when he did the same, he was left with a fate worse than death.

The young man didn't know if he would ever return to his home of England. He didn't even know if the war was still brewing, with lives being lost and other families being destroyed. He knew for a fact that if the world was still upright, it meant the Light was still fighting the good fight. But, how much longer would this still be the case?

Before leaving his home, he left behind a clue for his older brother. It was nothing more than a piece of parchment that held a set of coordinates for the very forest he currently resided in.

Why did he choose Baxter State Park? Maybe it was because of the history behind the land. A request made to keep the land as wild as it had been. It gave Ivan permission to be as wild as he needed to be when the moon shone high and full in the night sky.

Or perhaps, it was because of the temperament of the environment that reminded him so much of the forest he would frolic in as a child.

But, why did he leave behind a clue? A man who wanted to remove himself from his family should want to leave nothing behind, correct?

Was it for the peace of mind that others knew where he was? Or, maybe, in hopes that one day his brother would collect his wife and child to come live a peaceful life in America. Where there was no war and plenty of land to build a home.

For whatever reason, Ivan would soon learn that the parchment he left behind would be much more useful than he expected.

It was nearing midnight on Halloween night. Ivan was sitting on the porch of his wooden cabin, reading a muggle book by the name of Frankenstein. It was a horribly ironic moment for a monster to read a monster book on the night of All Hallows Eve.

The forest was rambunctious this night. Many animals coming together to celebrate the holiday. Ivan had even noticed a few ghosts roaming around the brush. Above him was a New Moon, a beacon of hope for the werewolf. It meant he had some time to prepare before his own monster came out.

Ivan was so engrossed with his book that he hadn't heard the pop sound of someone Apparating – a form of magical transportation. His concentration didn't even wane when there was an obvious movement in the trees around him, the sound of someone frantically trying to find something.

It wasn't until a familiar British accent called out his name, that he finally looked up from his book.

"Ivan!" The voice called out.

"Reha?" Whispered Ivan, recognizing the voice.

"IVAN!" The voice sounded much closer.

"Reha!" Ivan screamed, dropping his tattered book and running out of the confines of the protective spells.

"Lumos maxima," Ivan whispered, pointing out his wand. Light engulfed the area around him, but all he saw was forest trees and bushes.

"Reha!? Where are you?" Ivan called out. He made a circle around his cabin, not knowing where she would end up. But when he walked back around to the front, a wand was pointed at his face.

"Reha?" Ivan gasped in surprise.

"What was the first defensive charm Ivan and Roman Volkov ever taught me?" A voice said behind the wand.

"Reha, really-"

"What was it?!" The woman asked, vehemently.

The man looked upon the wand and blurry image of his sister-in-law, Reha Volkov. What a waste this war had been, making people warry of their loved ones. Weapons of the most evil and Dark forces were being used, making the most confident man untrusting of even himself. The fact that Reha, a woman who Ivan had known since she was a young girl, felt the need to force her best friend to prove his identity...was terribly depressing.

"The Patronus Charm," said Ivan. "We taught you the Patronus Charm."

"Okay, now do me." The woman requested, still not removing her wand.

"This is unneces-"

"I said do me!"

Ivan heaved a heavy sigh and didn't even bother raising his wand toward the woman, instead he asked in a tired voice, "Who did Reha Volkov make the godfather of her daughter?"

"Ivan Volkov," the woman answered correctly in a quiet voice. She lowered her wand and walked out from the shadow's and into the light being casted from Ivan's wand. The man let out and audible gasp of surprise.

Reha had always been the most beautiful woman. Over the years that Ivan had spent with her at school, she had grown into a body of a true woman, of perfect curves and slim features. Her black hair had always been thick and long, with a beautiful shine to it. She had grey eyes that shined and a face of full lips, small nose, and a sharp jawline.

Reha Black was a woman of regal blood and her beauty showed that.

She had always been thin – that was for certain. It was because of her perfect features that caused Ivan to give her the nickname, Princess. But as Ivan looked at his old friend, he noticed the war had destroyed her. She looked malnourished, with her high cheekbones and jawline more evident. Her beautiful eyes were dull and haunted with purple bags underneath them. The robes she were looked tattered and worn with what looked like splattered blood. Other than the clothes she wore, the only thing Reha had was a large rucksack on her back.

There was no baby in her arms and no husband at her side.

"Reha? What's happened?" Ivan asked.

The young woman snapped her eyes at his – grey to hazel. Nothing was said between the two as they stared upon each other. Ivan waited with bated breath for an explanation, brimming with anxiety. Many questions and horrible, imaginary explanations ran through his head as the woman stayed quiet.

After a moment, Reha let out a painful squeak and jumped towards Ivan. She wrapped arms that felt too thin around his midsection, and cried.

All Ivan could do was hold her as close as he could.He rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and trying to offer her whatever it was she needed. But all the young man would think was: why is Reha alone?

"Reha..." said Ivan, pulling away. "Where is Roman and Roza?"

The woman's eyes were bloodshot and her nose red from releasing all of her anguish. Reaching for the bag strapped to her back, she carefully brought it to her front and reached inside. The way she was moving you'd of thought there was a bomb inside the rucksack. She eased her arms inside and carefully brought out a small bundle of blankets.

From out of the rucksack, Reha pulled out the sleeping body of an infant. She was far too small for her age – perhaps that was what happened to children born in war. Being raised in a time of death and destruction must do something to stunts a child's growth. Or perhaps, Ivan's niece would take on the traits of her small mother and not her overly large father.

Who, Ivan noticed, was still not showing.

"Please, Ivan," begged Reha as she looked up to her brother-in-law. "We need protection. Please help us."

Ivan had no idea what had just occurred to his sister-in-law or niece, or just what they were running from. He didn't even bother to point out she hadn't explained where Roman was. But he knew the woman looked as though the Devil himself dragged her from hell and back. Her face reflected pain and loss, holding nothing but a child and a small rucksack.

She looked like a refugee of a war that just ended with more losses than wins.

"Come inside," said Ivan.

Together, they walked through the protection charms and toward the lonesome cabin.

"Just inform the Ministry-"

"The Ministry doesn't care, Ivan! I showed up just when they apprehended him! The Minister just ignored me when I told them the truth – but she didn't care."

"Dumbledore-"

"Is picking up the aftermath of the Potter's and Longbottom's. He can't help. Besides, he was never told the truth and was wary of the whole situation from the start. Even offering himself to be the Secret-Keeper. Now that this has happened, he won't believe me."

Ivan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had missed more than enough in the past six months.

His older brother had done what Ivan begged him not to do – become a spy for Dumbledore. It seemed that Roman had used a lie to tell Voldemort and his followers, saying that he had killed Ivan once the younger Volkov became infected with Lycanthropy. Reha said that, once Roman showed Voldemort he was more than willing to be marked as a Death Eater, he was graciously accepted into the group by some of his old Slytherin school friends.

This had forced Reha to go into hiding with their daughter. She had moved into a small cottage with Sirius, only seeing Roman sparingly.

This surprised Ivan. Since graduation, Reha had refused to join the war. Neither with her younger brother who had been a Death Eater or with her twin brother who had fought alongside Dumbledore and The Order. She didn't join when her husband and best friend had also joined The Order. Only ever listening to the secrets and trying her damndest to keep safe.

Until it all came to an end.

Roman had informed Dumbledore that the Potters and Longbottom's had become specific targets for Lord Voldemort. He was surprised to know his old headmaster was already warned – and the pair began to plan out a way to protect everyone. The Potter's were put into hiding under the Fidelius Charm and the Longbottom's were sent into hiding with Reha and her daughter. Whom, Roman wanted to be kept a secret from any other Death Eater.

But the Potter's were sold out. Their Secret-Keeper told Voldemort where they were hiding and the Longbottom's were attacked. Roman had gone to snatch his family and leave for America, to the coordinates Ivan had left him. He was just lucky enough to arrive to the secret cottage his wife was living in – where the most horrid scene was laid.

The Lestrange's were using the Cruciatus Curse on either of the Longbottom's and Barty Crouch Jr. had Reha held at knife point. The Black twin looking as if she had endured her own bout of torture and was unable to lift herself up.

Roman attacked. He dueled with each of the Lestrange's and had scared Crouch away. But the eldest Volkov was no match for the most loyal of Voldemort's army. With one flick of a wand and a green light – Roman Volkov was killed in front of his wife.

Before Reha could be attacked, however, the Aurors showed up. They were the ones who informed her that Sirius had been apprehended. He was found surrounded by a crater of land with nearly twelve Muggles dead, and the bloody robes of Peter Pettigrew.

"He didn't do it," Reha stated for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. "I knew my twin like the back of my hand. We might've been in rival houses but I know my brother. He does not have a murdering bone in his body."

"I know Reha, I know," Ivan soothed. "If anyone knew the truth it was you."

Ivan didn't once doubt what Reha had told him. She was able to read minds and the most clear of all the minds she had read was her twin. It was because of her Legilimency that made her the only person alive to know that Ivan and his fiancé didn't separate because of lost love, but because the difference, or perhaps similarity, in sexuality. So if she said Sirius was not the Potter's Secret-Keeper, then it was truth. If Reha said Peter Pettigrew had been the one to replace Sirius then that meant he had been the one to sell out the Potter's.

It meant so many deaths had been because of the lapse in judgment of a good friend.

He no longer held resentment for Reha's need to prove Ivan's identity.

"Why did you come here? Why not go to the Ministry immediately?" asked Ivan.

"You think they'll listen to me?" Reha scoffed. "Minster Bagnold is out for blood. Besides, Bellatrix managed to escape the Aurors. She let it be known that Rosabell and my fate is to follow Roman's..."

The two sat in silence, processing the information of what had just occurred across the pond. Voldemort was gone, his followers were being hunted, but at the cost of many lives.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Ivan asked, finally breaking the silence.

Reha shook her head before saying, "Roman didn't let anyone know of the parchment. I didn't even tell Sirius. After the Auror's left to find Bellatrix and send the Longbottom's to St. Mungos with their son – I packed up anything I could. I gave Rose a sleeping draught and Apparated as close to the coordinates as I could."

Ivan simply nodded and looked over at his niece who had finally woken up. She was playing on the floor in front of where the two adult sat, playing with a stuffed animal of a black dog. Her small nose scrunched up as she babbled on about nonsense, clutching the stuffed animal to her small chest.

At one point she had turned her large, grey eyes to Reha making baby noises. But Ivan could've sworn he heard something that sounded like, "Pa'oot?" coming from the infants mouth.

"She's in danger," Reha whispered. Ivan looked over to the young mother to see her gazing at her child on the floor. "We both are. If we return to England, every Death Eater will be after us. We'll be dead within an hour..."

Tears rolled down the young woman's cheeks. She reached down and picked up her infant, pulling the small child to her chest and clutching her as if she was the most precious jewel.

"We're alone and unprotected," said Reha in a thick voice. "Roman is dead, Sirius is in prison, all my family is dead – even if they weren't dead they were Voldemort's supporters – " the young mother rolled her eyes and huffed " – and anyone would be stupid to think Voldemort truly died tonight. No, I'd bet everything in my Gringotts vault that he's just biding his time. Until he can get his body and power back...it'll take some time since his followers will be rotting in prison..."

Reha turned her bloodshot eyes to Ivan, the young man feeling the same fear she did. Because of Roman's secret now revealed, all of Voldemort's followers would be on the hunt for Reha and her daughter. It was up to Ivan, now, to do what his brother died for – protecting his family.

"I've been a weak woman, Ivan," said Reha. "I thought that by staying out of the war I was refusing to fight against my family. Whether it was for the Death Eaters or the Order I was bound to be killing someone I loved. But by staying neutral I ended up being complicit in the injustice...But I will repent for my sins. I will ensure that when Voldemort comes back he will regret everything he has ever done...

"My daughter will learn how to protect herself. She will be a fighter for the Light and the one to end the Darkness. All Death Eaters will fear her and Voldemort will wish he had never been the reason she has no father. Rosabell will be taught the truth and be raised to be a warrior...So I need to ask you Ivan – " the young man snapped his eyes up the Reha's. " – help me. Help me find a place to raise my daughter where we won't be found. Help me raise Rosabell as I have vowed to. Our little Rosabell needs you, as I do. Please say you will help."

Ivan looked upon the young mother holding her child. His heart broken for them over and over again. He was the only living family they had – aside from a twin brother in prison and a set of cousins who had been the biggest Voldemort supporters.

He knew that Reha was right. They needed to prepare Rosabell for the worst, because Voldemort will return. For such a time, the young girl will need to be taught to fight and protect. Not to mention, Reha will only be able to hide for so long. What if the young girl is called upon by Hogwarts to attend school. If she is to return to Britain, whatever is left of Voldemort's supporters will want her dead.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the young mother and her child, the three of them sitting in a peaceful silence that had not been felt in nearly ten years. He held them in his strong arms – letting them know they had finally found protection. Even if it was under a werewolf who would need to get them somewhere safe before the full moon comes in a month.

The youngest and only living Volkov male held his family and with all the most power he could muster he vowed, "I promise."

Then with a small smile he said, "You know, I've always seen you as a New York type of girl."


End file.
